


Мгновения их жизни

by deva_gor



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Kink, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 15:32:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12987057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deva_gor/pseuds/deva_gor
Summary: несколько эпизодов из жизни Питера и Стайлза





	Мгновения их жизни

**Author's Note:**

> лоскутность повествования, авторские кинки. 
> 
> Все персонажи, вовлеченные в сцены сексуального или околосексуального характера, являются совершеннолетними
> 
> Написано для fandom Teen Wolf 2017 в рамках Летней ФБ,  
> выгоды не извлекаю, все герои принадлежат тому, кому положено

**Сказка ‒ ложь, да в ней намёк…**

  
  
  
Сколько себя помнил, Стайлз всегда любил комиксы: в них жил дух новой Америки, свободный и всесильный ‒ как раз то, что нужно для парня с непроизносимым именем, отдающим дань тающей в дымке истории с умозрительными туманными лугами и широкими ленивыми реками, белёными, крытыми камышом домиками и давно уже никому не нужной шляхетской гордостью, осевшей на выцветающем день ото дня дагерротипе хрупким позвоночником ссохшихся чёток... И только теперь, привычно оттирая с пальцев чужую и свою кровь, рябиновый пепел и прочие, совсем уж неаппетитные составляющие очередного внезапного приключения, Стайлз понимает, что всё это время ему следовало не просто читать ‒ нет ‒ затвердить назубок с начала в конец и снова в начало тома и тома дурацких легенд и сказок. Потому что, как оказалось, Бетмен реально сосёт, если перед тобой скалит пасть красноглазая бестия, дыша на лицо жарким и влажным, а после ‒ словно этого было мало ‒ широко и мокро лижущая прямо в губы, заставляя желудок сокращаться в сухих рвотных спазмах, а член ‒ вот так сюрприз! ‒ стоять так, чтоб закладывало уши. И, конечно, гугл оказывается не всесилен, а пресловутое шило вибрирует в заднице всё сильнее, буквально сводя с ума, и успокаивается только тогда, когда его в этой же самой несчастной или счастливой ‒ уж как посмотреть ‒ но определённо стайлзовой заднице сменяет крепкий, ненормально горячий член. И уж, конечно, вокруг шумит лес, и под ними совсем не перина, а вековой пень ‒ оживающий, оплетающий, обещающий, благословляющий... И Стайлз хрипит и вопреки всяческой логике лишь сильнее стискивает в объятиях жуткую тварь, и сжимается весь ‒ до самой сути, выдавливая, выдаивая, высасывая галлоны вязкого, жаркого, опаляющего нутро семени. И этого мало ‒ так мало! Он хочет ещё, чтобы текло по ногам, чтобы за мили и мили вокруг всё пропиталось этим тяжёлым животным запахом, таким правильным, таким желанным... Пальцы, вцепившиеся в жёсткую шерсть, скользят по совсем уже человеческой, покрытой испариной коже, когда волк, наконец, уступает человеку. На краю утомлённого сознания колышутся тени, оформляясь в силуэты Дерека и Скотта, замерших у кромки поляны, в центре которой затихает золотой свет.  
  
Питер, лишь на миг встречаясь взглядом со своими бетами, вновь возвращает всё внимание обретённой паре, обессилено заснувшей в его объятиях, тихо бормочущей что-то непереводимое где-то напротив сердца.  
  


***

  
  
  


**Жара**

  
  
  
В Бикон-Хиллз жара. Плавится асфальт, сохнет трава, горят, не справляясь с нагрузкой, кондиционеры и вентиляторы. Жизнь замирает, в изнеможении свесив набок пересохший язык. Мысли ворочаются неповоротливыми сонными мухами…  
  
Питера не волнует жара. Тому, кто горел заживо, нет до неё никакого дела. Питер задумчиво наблюдает за тем, как его пара, утомлённо развалившись в плетёном кресле на тенистой веранде заново отстроенного особняка, с удовольствием расправляется с мороженым. Шустрый язык ловит подтаявшие капли нежного лакомства, не упуская ни одной. Стайлз явно наслаждается процессом ‒ Питеру кажется, что тот вот-вот заурчит от удовольствия.  
  
А ещё Питеру кажется, что его пара просто издевается над ним, и перехваченный украдкой брошенный взгляд это лишь подтверждает. Его дразнят, провоцируют, завлекают, приглашают поиграть… И волк охотно откликается на призыв. Вот только играть он предпочитает по своим правилам.  
  


***

  
  
  
В их спальне задёрнуты шторы ‒ здесь прохлада и полумрак, сюда не пробралась жара.  
  
Стайлз хнычет, почти скулит, нетерпеливо ёрзает, дёргая задом, стараясь вернуть себе свободу действий. Тщетно. Теперь время его волка, и всё, что остаётся человеку ‒ это подчиниться его разыгравшейся фантазии. Не то чтобы Стайлз был против. Хотя… Пробка, так чувствительно распирающая сейчас его дырку ‒ это знакомо, хоть и бьёт по нервам каждый раз, словно впервые: зависимость, подчинённость, принадлежность. Всё то, что так любят они оба, всё то, что так хорошо им знакомо.  
  
Что точно ново в этот момент, так это то, что крупная пробка ‒ полая внутри. Обычно в ней крепится хвост, точнее, множество разных хвостов, составляющих чудесную интимную коллекцию, существование которой ‒ тайна, и именно поэтому о ней знает вся стая. Обычно, но не сегодня. Сегодня же в углублении надёжно зафиксирован чудесный, хрустящий, витой вафельный рожок, до краёв наполненный ледяным пломбиром.  
  
Так что ‒ вот вам номер: из задницы Стайлза торчит мороженое, и самому Стайлзу до него никак не добраться.  
  
Зато добирается Питер. Иезуитски медленно слизывает нежную сладость, заставляя Стайлза молить уделить ему хоть чуточку внимания. Чтобы, с точностью поймав тот момент, когда его пара больше не в силах терпеть, молниеносным движением опуститься ниже, ловя ртом его изнывающие, переполненные яйца.  
  
Ртом, заполненным мороженым.  
  
Вопль Стайлза взметается к потолку, бьётся о стены, словно мотылёк о стекло, чтобы через мгновение смениться стоном животного удовольствия ‒ почти урчанием. Волк вторит этому урчанию, отвечает своей паре. Волк чрезвычайно доволен собой.  
  
Он ещё не знает, что в бедовой голове его человека уже зреет новый план: коварный и восхитительный план мести.  
  
Подставляясь под вылизывающий его язык, Стайлз думает о том, как будет таять фруктовый лёд, если этот тонкий конус удастся впихнуть в обжигающий жар задницы его любимого вервольфа.  
  


***

  
  
  


**Утро**

  
  
  
Питер просыпается внезапно, рывком и тут же пытается найти рядом привычное тепло. Руки слепо скользят по простыне и второй подушке, встречая лишь пустоту, и сердце сжимается в болезненном спазме, будто пронзённое сотней ледяных игл. Он задыхается, лезут когти, а глаза застилает алой пеленой безумия.  
  
Но, прежде чем окончательно потерять контроль, превратившись в смертоносного монстра, он слышит едва различимое спокойное биение сердца и идёт на этот звук, с каждым шагом всё больше становясь похож на человека.  
  
Питер замирает в кухонном дверном проёме, таится в полумраке коридора и наблюдает, как Стайлз, что-то тихонько напевая себе под нос, переступает босыми ногами по нагретым утренним солнцем половицам. Картинка настолько мирная, домашняя и уютная, что Питер чувствует неуместность своего присутствия в кадре и в то же время не находит в себе сил оторваться от любования своей парой. Окончательно его добивает тот факт, что Стайлз облачён в прелестный кухонный фартук, подаренный тому стаей в качестве не слишком умной шутки ‒ Питер припоминает что-то про «мамочку», многоголосый визг и погоню, переросшую в барахтанье в щенячьей куче. Оборочки подпрыгивают на плечах принявшегося пританцовывать Стайлза, словно невесомые крылышки, а завязанный аккурат над задницей бант напоминает хвост. И весь он ‒ в этом солнечном свете, льющемся в раскрытое окно, в этом тёплом запахе готовящегося завтрака ‒ похож на цыплёнка-недоростка, с нежным тёплым пухом.  
  
Питер неслышно отступает в тень, а после и вовсе возвращается в спальню, и даже успевает задремать вновь, чтобы очнуться, когда матрас рядом прогибается, а нос щекочет запах свежей, исходящей тёплым паром, выпечки. Стайлз нависает над ним, лучась довольством, и Питер улыбается в ответ.  
  
Его мальчик, его пара, его якорь…  
  
И Питер отчаянно хочет верить, что впереди у них ‒ сотни и сотни таких же утр. Потому что ему, как никогда раньше, ясно: он мир перевернёт и положит к ногам своей пары.  
  
А начнёт он, пожалуй, с того, что купит Стайлзу ещё один фартук.  
  


***

  
  
  


**Близость**

  
  
  
Питера никогда не привлекали мужчины. Ему нравились стервы: красивые, длинноногие, чьи ядовитые язычки были столь же травмоопасны, как и высокие острые шпильки их узких туфелек.  
  
Что ж, в одном он точно не ошибся: его пара не привыкла лезть за словом в карман. Впрочем, на этом совпадении всё и заканчивается. Потому что Стайлз, даже со своими чудесными длинными ногами, ни капельки не походит на женщину.  
  
Стайлз ‒ это незатыкающееся, шумное, немного неуклюжее, чертовски изворотливое и дьявольски умное существо. И, если уж быть совсем откровенным, то Питеру становится наплевать на его половую принадлежность где-то секунде на третьей знакомства. Ну хорошо, он наврал: ему наплевать с самого первого мгновения, пусть даже небо рухнет ему на голову. Потому что его волк натурально сходит с ума ‒ он волоком тянет Питера, идя по следу в предвкушении самой сладкой, самой желанной добычи.  
  
И Питер даже не удивляется, когда становится добычей сам.  
  
Он тонет в Стайлзе. Натуральнейшим образом захлёбывается его теплом, его запахом, его эмоциями, подставляется под руки и дуреет от того, насколько целостным становится рядом с ним.  
  
А ещё Стайлз совершенно бесстыдный в том, что касается близости. Он позволяет Питеру всё, чутко отзываясь на каждое прикосновение, и Питер не спешит, смакуя, откладывая в памяти, пропитываясь насквозь ‒ до самых костей, до самой сердцевинки. Так, что не остаётся больше их порознь, а есть лишь они ‒ пара, прорастающая друг в друга всё глубже, всё надёжнее с каждым днём.  
  
Питер любуется Стайлзом, вольготно разлёгшимся на постели, подбирается к нему, не спеша, сопровождаемый внимательным взглядом из-под ресниц. Опускается меж доверчиво разведённых коленей, словно ледоход, неспешно прокладывающий себе путь. Только Стайлз горячий, и этот жар не опаляет, но согревает, обещает, убаюкивает… Питер скользит в нём, покачивается, будто младенец в колыбели. Не в силах отвести взгляда, всматривается в глаза своей пары, откуда на него глядит вечность.  
  
Он даже почти не замечает, как они оба приходят к финишу: просто Стайлз вдруг замирает под ним, вздохнув тихо и особенно сладко, так, что самого Питера пробирает дрожью пронзительного, чистейшего блаженства, и он долго изливается, всем своим существом ощущая, как они со Стайлзом перетекают друг в друга.  
  
А потом они долго лежат рядом, и Питер слышит, как его пара думает о том, что через много-много лет они обратятся звёздами, и какой-нибудь другой волк укажет на них своему человеку, и расскажет их историю.  
  


***

  
  
  


**Непротиворечие противоположностей**

  
  
  
Стайлз любит пить молоко ‒ всегда из пакета, захлёбываясь и не переставая болтать, так что в итоге у него молочные усы, и струйка, стёкшая из уголка рта, уже намочила растянутый ворот футболки. Питер предпочитает кофе ‒ мелкого помола и средней обжарки, сваренный исключительно в турке ‒ никаких кофемашин, благодарю покорно! Стайлз сгрызает яблоко в два укуса, а после с наслаждением хрустит огрызком, лениво придерживая его за черенок ‒ эти самые черенки потом попадаются им везде: колют босые ноги, впиваются в бок, стоит умоститься на широком диване, и даже аккуратным рядком выстраиваются на зеркале в ванной, занесённые туда не иначе как мистической силой. Выбор Питера ‒ свежевыжатые соки ‒ и отделите мякоть, пожалуйста! Стайлз натуральный жаворонок, живущий в соответствии с принципом «проснись и пой», впрочем, поёт он неважно, что с лихвой искупается энтузиазмом и обезьяньими кривляньями, неизменно пробуждающими к жизни вполне определённую часть тела Питера, что поначалу вводит в недоумение как самого Питера в целом, так и эту часть в частности. Сам Питер ‒ убеждённая сова, и нет ничего удивительного в том, что навык прицельного метания подушки, аккуратно выносящей говорливое существо за порог спальни, оттачивается им в рекордные сроки. Стайлз ‒ душа стаи. Он знает всё и обо всех, начиная с дней рождений и заканчивая маленькими девичьими секретами, и каждый волчонок свято убеждён в том, что именно он является любимчиком Стайлза. Питер не склонен к панибратству, что вовсе не означает равнодушия. Просто он альфа, он не валяется в щенячьей куче. По крайней мере, до тех пор, пока вся эта куча крепко не заснёт…  
  
Кажется, Стайлз просто отчаянно влюблён в Питера. Кажется, это взаимно.  


  


* * *


End file.
